User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Cyrus, The Legendary Planeswalker
Personality Cyrus is no easy being to describe, nor is he the kind of being to not have any sort of personality. Being a Planewalker, Cyrus has a very mysterious sort of aura around him. Whenever he is around, he gives off a comfortable, but very uneasy vibe, in his movement and especially his voice. Cyrus's voice can be described as being nearly a whisper, but deep and very methodical in tone, almost heroic, despite his seemingly terrifying or rather, mysteriously odd appearance. There is not much else to describe for what would be called Cyrus' "Personality" except that he is a very enigmatic being who wishes only to help the universe stay stable. Background When existence itself was but a mere concept, the primal progenitors of existence themselves, The Plane-walkers, walked in the empty blackness of space. When existence was realized and had fruit born from it, the walkers found themselves possessing the powers of dimensional and existential plane creation. They evolved, obtained more sophisticated forms based from what they created and had existence at their very fingertips... But, as with any concept, rule or even living being or empire in existence, all good things came to an end when one fateful problem came upon them. That problem was that the Plane-walkers had, despite the overall infinite number of possibilities for realms, had created it all, their work was done, and now, they were needed for a different purpose. When the creation of life bore no fruit, the Plane-walkers decided that their best solution was to sacrifice themselves for the universe to help it flourish. Combining every single bit of their power that they could muster, enough to shatter all of reality, they combined and mass sacrificed themselves, giving power to the one who had created them, allowing all living and even non-living things to come about freely unbounded by any rules, but in the process...all of the Plane-walkers died... But, despite it being against all odds and even logic, there was only one Plane-walker who had lived. How had he lived? Where was he this whole time? And what has he been doing since then? Upon opening his eyes after the mass sacrifice, the living Plane-walker without a given name woke up, within his own world. In this world, he felt himself to be a god, manipulating his own plane of existence however he pleases. Despite this though, with the power flowing through his veins, he felt his power fade somewhat when he stepped into what he found to be the universe his fellow Plane-Walkers had sacrificed themselves for. When he stepped through he wasn't able to bend the entire universe to his will the way he normally could, instead, he found that he did still have significant cosmic/astral and magical power, but he knew that even he, a being who has powers that would be considered beyond all logic, still needed to know how to fight. To put the story short, he started physically training for what would be considered eons upon eons, traversing the various planes of existence, learning all that he could about the entirety of existence itself. As he did so, he became a master of multiple fighting styles and different styles of weaponry, so much so that he seemed to be far more advanced and skillful than all those who came across him. However, even with this incredible gained skill and power, he never abused it, instead using his resolve as a being of Existence to swear a peace bearing oath, protecting those who are being wronged by great evil, albeit the oath does flex a bit, but its like his mantra. He only recently got the name "Cyrus" from visiting a quaint little blue covered planet, to where he was revered but desired to have a universal name that others could understand, seeing as how his real name is completely unpronounceable. And now, he roams across all of existence as Cyrus, The Legendary Planewalker. Powers Legendary Combat Skills : Being a planewalker has the perk of developing physical and fighting/magical capabilities that are beyond any normal or non-cosmic beings limits. Cyrus has been training every single day since he was awakened, learning from every single plane of existence that he has been on. This has allowed him to master practically every single type of fighting style and has also allowed him to use and master every weapon he has come across, thus allowing him to take down anybody with ease as his skill goes eons and eons above theirs. Often though, he only uses his skills for the greater good of others so his allies do not have to worry. Planewalker Physiology : The planewalkers main and most common ability is that of their primordial physiologies, which have allowed them to exist even before time was created, albeit Cyrus was created when time had just begun. This physiology provides him with true immortality, in that due to him basically helping maintaining all of time and being connected to the infinite span of the universe, he can never truly die even if he was somehow killed, he would end up in his inner world, where he would respawn. This ability also allows him nearly infinite creation ability in that he can create things like weaponry, armor, basically being a master smith for any being who requests an item from him, which is costly, but very worth it. The scariest part of this ability is its ability to let him control a very odd, primordial source of energy, which, while he still hasn't mastered it yet, it allows him to have some insanely destructive magical powers, although he hasn't focused on them too much, mostly relying on his pure skill in his abilities alone to do his job without relying on raw power. The Center of Existence : This is Cyrus' most unique and supportive ability in his entire kit, as it is where he does all of his training among other things. In this boundless inner world, he stands at what is possibly known as "The Center of Existence," where he is all that he is. This realm is under his infinite control and allows him to freely do as he pleases without affecting the actual real universe itself, and while it is mysterious to anybody who hears about it, no one other than Cyrus has actually ever been in his boundless world, yet anyways. This realm also serves as his main place of power should he ever somehow run low or if he's ever in a bad situation (unlikely as that may be) as it allows him to go outside of existence itself and be immune to pretty much anything and everything that could harm him since this realm grants him inner omnipotence in a sense. Should he ever be substantially injured or be killed (practically impossible) he would wake up in his realm and be dazed, but alive, as he is tied to the concept of the universe being an infinite creation of existential planes, thus making it impossible to truly ever kill him, despite getting rid of his physical forms. Sword of Existence : Upon becoming a perfect existential craftsman, Cyrus went into his boundless world and found that he could craft certain kinds of weaponry however he sees fit and bring it out with him, thus, he crafted and smithed what is known as "The Existential Crisis," a blade that is said to be the source of his insane existential plane powers, being able to cut anything and everything around it, such as other weapons, shields, defenses, absolute attacks, and even divine godly powered weapons. This blade he uses is his most skilled weapon of choice as it allows him to cut faster than any trained or godly eye could see, being able to move at a literal speed of a Planck, which is pretty much instant. This sword makes him more than a opponent or a defender to behold. Limitations -While Cyrus may seem ridiculously OP, there are some things to keep in mind when looking at his abilities and that while he has VERY few weaknesses, they are enough to keep him from being too over the top. They are the following: 1. Cyrus's godlike omni-powers disappear when he's not in his boundless world, meaning while he still is very significantly more powerful without them, he is stuck without the ability to infinitely manipulate everything, which leaves him without being able to do everything perfectly. 2. Just because Cyrus is nigh-unkillable does not mean that he's invincible, despite the powers shown above, he often doesn't use magic or doesn't need to rely on magic, thus taking away his more raw destructive powers and leaving it up to his pure skill. 3. Cyrus does not believe in innocent slaughter, in fact, he's basically a godlike mercernary who protects those only in need, and refuses to ever murder, hurt or even look at anyone who is innocent wrongly. This means that he is seen as a hero at heart, but he has been wronged before by beings who claimed their innocence, but this was also before he found the ability to see through these lies, regardless though, he will never commit a crime, no matter how tempting it may seem, making him pure in his conscious and his virtues. 4. Cyrus' "Existential Crisis" blade is not a purely absolute blade. When Cyrus made the blade he knew how dangerous it would be to just always have it "cut anything it touches" mode so not only did he enhance it with special runes so that it wouldn't hurt him, but he also has to summon a special scheathe to put it into, along with this he also made it so only he could toggle whether the blade was in its true form or not, often keeping it in its normal form. Despite this though, the blade itself flows perfectly with his skillful motions, making the true form more of a last resort if anything, thus he rarely never has to use it unless the universe itself is under danger. -Overall Cyrus believes that skill and experience always wins over raw power unless you're a true omnipotent being, so he never backs down from any challenge unless he truly is outskilled. Other than that he is always looking for new places to go and has actually yet to find any true friends. Trivia -Despite his insane skill, Cyrus has only ever lost a single time, to a being who had called himself a planewalker, because he was in his early stages of power. This was until he came back after mastering his abilities and curb-stomped him instantly.' -Cyrus has moved so fast against his opponents that sometimes it can take up to 10 minutes for the laws of time in whatever plane of existence he's in to catch up, and when it does its normally VERY bloody. -Cyrus holds no mercy for anyone who is a cold blooded murderer, assassin, or robber/professional heist doer. -Despite his cold blooded "no mercy" policy against all crime doers, he has let only one being go, and it was a man who had stolen from the filthy rich, and corrupt landlords around him to help fund his daughters cancer research. Moved by his story, he realized his true intentions (before he mastered his intuition abilities so this isn't inconsistent) so he generated the money in his boundless world and helped the man gain income that was so far above the landlords that the man became very successful. -Cyrus often refers to the human planet of Earth to be a "Cute little blue ball of life." He often visits Earth as that's where his most famous battles were fought and its also where he got his famously known nickname "Cyrus" or "The Legendary Planewalker" -Cyrus does not have any religious beliefs due to the fact he has never been exposed to them. He does not like being prayed to as he doesn't see himself as a god and sees himself as a being just trying to keep balance with everything the best way he can. Category:Blog posts